White Death
by Zakuk
Summary: En las blancas montañas del imperio de Cristal una amenaza perturba la tranquilidad que suele reinar en estos gélidos paramos en donde si no tienes cuidado la nieve podría traicionarte y por si no fuera poco tener que cuidarte de las inclemencias del clima otro peligro se refugia en el manto blanco esperando que te estés dentro de su rango de disparo.


Este fic lo escribe inspirado en uno de mis héroes llamado Simo Häyhä; un finlandes que sirvió en la guerra de invierno, una guerra que duró 100 días y los estados bélicos eran la Unión Soviética con Finlandia. Simo Häyhä fue un tirador incomparable considero el mejor francotirador de la historia con un record que varia de 400 hasta 1000 muertes.

leanlo con esta canción de fondo si quieren disfrutarlo tanto como yo al escribirlo

(ya que no me dejan poner el enlace busquen White Death en youtube)

- ¡Encuéntrelo a como sea! – gritaba un perro que portaba chaqueta verde oscura y un sombrero cosaco para protegerse del inclemente clima invernal que azotaba las montañas de cristal.  
- ¡Señor, con este clima ni siquiera puedo ver mis propias narices! – responde uno de los perros al que parece ser su superior.  
- ¡No importa soldado, tenemos ordenes de encontrarlo cueste lo que cueste, aunque esta tormenta nos lo dificulte![/COLOR]

Efectivamente las condiciones meteorológicas en las montañas de cristal eran muy hostiles; una temperatura gélida, nieve hasta donde alcanza la vista como si fuese un desierto color blanco, grandes colinas empinadas y montañas cubiertas de nieve y por si fuera poco hay ventiscas constantes que disminuyen aún más la vista, podías poner tu pata o garra o casco frente a ti y no podrías verla.

- Por fin, parece que la tormenta por fin amaino. Ahora puedo ver mejor.  
- Yo no estaría tan contento por eso – dice uno de los perros mientras que con su sub ametralladora examina el lugar en busca de algo extraño.

Desde una vista aérea se veía un grupo de doce perros rodeados por nada más que nieve y colinas. Pero hay un dato muy importante acerca de la nieve que a todos los soldados perros se les enseña. La nieve no se mueve. A unos 200 metros de su posición sobre una colina se encontraba un montículo de nieve que lentamente se arrastraba al borde de la colina. De repente un objeto alargado compuesto de metal de un color que imitaba a la madera poco a poco se deslizo desde el montículo de nieve la cual comenzó a deformarse y tomar la forma de un equino.

- ¿creen que este cerca de este lugar?  
- Según el último reporte debería estar por aquí.  
- Esto es una pérdida de tiempo, jamás se atrevería a atacar a un grupo tan grande y – esas fueron las últimas palabras del canino antes de que un pequeño objeto lanzado a gran velocidad atravesara su pecho extinguiendo su vida y haciendo que su cuerpo ahora sin alma cayera en la nieve.  
- ¡ESTA AQUÍ! – grita el que parecía estar a cargo  
- ¿Qué hacemos? – grita uno de los soldados mientras que con su arma busca con desesperación a quien había arrebatado la vida de su compañero.  
- ¡BUSCARLO Y MATARLO!  
- ¿pero donde esta? - grita otro soldado mientras otro canino del grupo cae muerto en la nieve.  
- Allá esta – dice el perro señalando una saliente de una colina no muy lejos de allí, pero antes de que sus compañeros le vean, este deja de apuntar a la saliente y su dedo ahora apunta hacia el cielo para luego caer sobre su cuerpo perforado en la cabeza  
- ¡QUE SE PUDRA! – dice el líder mientras comienza a disparar a todas direcciones con la esperanza de matarlo o al menos alejarlo.

Dos de los soldados se colocaron espalda con espalda y comenzaron a disparar hacia las direcciones hacia donde veían.

- ¡NO IDIOTAS, NO HAGAN ESO! – la advertencia llego tarde ya que una bala había atravesado a uno y luego atravesado al otro matando a ambos de un mismo tiro.  
- ¡ALLA SEÑOR! – dice uno de los soldados mientras señala la misma saliente que su compañero había señalado antes - ¡SE ENCUENTRA ALLÍ!  
- ¿Cómo lo sabe? – dice el oficial a cargo.  
- Por el disparo señor, vi quien cayó primero y luego quien cayó después, el resto fue calculo y lógica.

Enseguida los soldados de ahora reducido grupo concentraron su potencia de fuego en la saliente y con resultados positivos ya que las muertes cesaron.

- ¿estará muerto?  
- Lo dudo.

Un sonido ensordecedor se escucho seguido de la caída de otro canino lo que confirmaba que no estaba muerto.

- ¡Disparen de nuevo! – y otra ráfaga azotó la pequeña saliente hasta que las balas debilitaron la estabilidad de esta provocando que cayera provocando una pequeña avalancha que descendió por la colina hasta caer provocando un gran desastre – ahora si esta muerto – decía el perro orgulloso.  
- ¿ya nos podemos ir a casa?  
- Si cabo, ya podemos ir a casa.

Y el grupo regresó por donde habían llegado.

- Bueno chicos, lo logramos.  
- me alegro de que allá terminado  
- espero que nos den una medalla por esto.  
- Yo me conformo con un lugar caliente para dormir, creo que se me congelo hasta el cerebro.  
- De todos modos ni lo usas.  
- JAJAJAJAJA  
- Hey teniente, mire eso – dice uno de los soldados señalando a una liebre – dicen que la liebre es muy deliciosa si la sabes cocinar.  
- terminamos nuestra misión así que no veo razón de porque no cazarla ya he querido comer algo bueno desde hace tiempo.  
- será fácil – el perro toma un rifle y apunta en la dirección de la liebre para luego disparar, pero el impacto ocurre no sobre el cuerpo de la liebre sino en la nieve que estaba al lado provocando que la liebre corra en dirección opuesta – voy por ella.  
- rápido que tenemos hambre

El soldado corre tras la liebre hasta que encuentra una posición para disparar y efectúa otro disparo que a diferencia del anterior ahora da en el blanco.

- Eres mía – dice mientras corre hacia donde esta al liebre herida en una de sus patas, pero antes de tomarla noto algo extraño en la nieve - ¿pero qué rayos es eso? – entonces la nieve se movió bruscamente, y el perro se preparo para disparar, pero era muy tarde la nieve que ahora tenía una forma ecuestre saco un cuchillo y lo clavo justo en garganta desagarrando su piel y atravesando sus venas brindándole una muerte instantánea.

El pony que tenía un abrigo de piel color blanco y su rostro estaba cubierto por un pasamontañas, se recostó nuevamente en el piso y se acerco lentamente al grupo de perros que no se habían percatado del deceso de compañero en armas.

- ¿Por qué tardara tanto?  
- No lo sé, yo solo sé que ese montículo no estaba allí antes – dijo para luego señalar a una acumulación de nieve no muy lejos de donde estaban – muere – dijo desatando una ráfaga de plomo sobre la nieve destrozando el montículo.  
- Eres un paranoico.  
- No está demás ser un poco precavido.  
- Por favor, no es como si se fuera a aparecer justo detrás de nosotros – lastimosamente para ellos, eso paso exactamente, el pony se levantó del suelo con una sub ametralladora con un cartucho de balas en forma circular bajo el arma y comenzó a disparar hasta que el arma dejó de disparar debido a que las municiones del cartucho se habían agotado así como el tiempo en este mundo del pequeño grupo de soldados perros que habían sobrevivido al primer ataque.

El pony de abrigo blanco observó la escena y se fue del lugar desapareciendo entre las blancas planicies. Posiblemente en busca de otra presa desprevenida.

Luego de unas horas el pony de ropajes blancos llega al imperio de cristal, ahora hecho una fortaleza llena de armas, tranques y artillería que entran y salen y soldados que también salen para luego volver heridos o muertos. Casi todos los ojos están puesto sobre él, pero esto no le incomoda, le incomoda más le hecho de estar con tantos ponies en un solo lugar y también el hecho de que dentro del imperio la temperatura es más alta y casi cálida cosa que le molesta porque ama el frio y es donde le gusta estar.

Se adentra en la ciudad hasta llegar a un lugar en donde se encontraban muchos soldados ponies corriendo en distintas direcciones y también gritos de oficiales dando órdenes. Sin prestar atención a estas cosas el pony entró a uno de los edificios en donde se encontraban muchas maquinas de escribir y oficiales dictando y enviando ordenes. El pony entonces se quito la capucha de su abrigo revelando a un unicornio de melena pelaje tan blanco como su abrigo y unos ojos azules. Uno de los oficiales que se encontraba dictando unas cosas a una de las secretarias lo miró por un momento y luego se acerco hacia él.

- ¿de regreso tan pronto? – pregunto el pony que vestía un traje de color blanco con un tono gris y tenia medallas puestas en el traje, su pelaje era de color verde pasto y sus ojos morados su melena era un combinación de líneas azules y líneas verde un poco oscuras – No esperaba menos de ti White Hunter, te dije que la agricultura no era lo tuyo.  
- Mi misión – dijo el rostro totalmente serio  
- ¿estás seguro que no quieres quedarte aquí y descansar?  
- Mi misión – dijo de nuevo sin cambiar su rostro.  
- Muy bien si eso quieres – el pony tomó un papel – perdimos contacto con un escuadrón que se encontraba vigilando en un puesto avanzado sobre el monte ''gigante helado'' sospechamos que fueron capturados así como el puesto y necesitamos que alguien investiga e intervenga de ser necesario.  
- ¿Cuántos hombres?  
- Eran 15 dos tenientes y trece soldados rasos.  
- Entendido, regresare lo antes posible.  
- Se que lo harás.

Hunter salió del lugar y se preparaba para irse, pero antes de emprender su viaje se dedico unos segundos a observar un tablón que no estaba lejos con los nombres y fotos de ponies que estaban muertos o desaparecidos en acción, entonces una pony de crines color rosa y pelaje color celeste se acercó a él usando su magia para hacer levitar una fotografía.

- ¿ha visto a mi hijo? – dice la pony mostrando la foto donde estaban ella, su hijo, otro que parecía ser su padre y tres pequeñas potras – Sus hermanas lo extrañan.  
- Lo siento señora, no le he visto – dice mientras la unicornio se aparta de él para preguntar sobre su hijo perdido a otros ponies que pasaban cerca del lugar.

Hunter paso entre otras yeguas que preguntaban por seres queridos de los que no tenían noticia hasta que una pegaso se acercó a él con una foto en su ala y acompañada de dos potrillas uno que apenas debía estar empezando la escuela y la otra que no tenía más de un año de edad

- ¿ha visto a mi esposo? – pregunta la desesperada pegaso.

Hunter observa la foto por un momento y luego pregunta.

- ¿Cuál era su nombre?  
- Golden Bread, era panadero le dijeron que si no iba a la pelear le quitarían su panadería, estaba en el decimo batallón de… - la pegaso quedo muda al ver a Hunter usando su magia para sacar un pequeña placa de metal de una bolsa que tenia y haciéndola levitar hacia ella. Y en este se podía leer: Golden Bread – No, no, no, no, no puede ser ¡esto debe ser un error!  
- mami, cuando regresara papá – pregunta la mayor de las dos.  
- No lo sé, cariño, no lo sé – dice para ocultarle la dura realidad a su joven hija que a pesar de su edad sufrió uno de los peores horrores de la guerra como es la pérdida de un ser tan cercano como lo es un padre.

Hunter ahora se encontraba escalando el monte ''gigante helado'', en su boca había nieve para esconder su aliento, se movía rápida pero sigilosamente hasta llegar casi a la cima en donde se encontraba un puesto avanzado de importancia estratégica. Hunter entró y observó señales de que se había desatado un combate armado donde habían perdido la vida 8 soldados, cinco ponies y tres perros y esto lo sabía porque sus cuerpos seguían ahí. Hunter hizo lo que siempre hace, tomó las medallas que colgaban de sus cuerpos donde estaban los nombres de sus ahora muertos compatriotas y los guardo dentro de su bolsa para luego salir de la estructura.

Observó cuidadosamente el terreno hasta que encontró ciertas irregularidades que solo alguien con sus experiencia sería capaz de observar, rápidamente encontró el rastro de los soldados perdidos y los que parecían ser sus captores y entonces Hunter se preparó para la caza pero estaba vez Hunter olvido su sigilo y comenzó a trotar tan rápido como pudo por las planicies congeladas, sabía que si no se daba prisa solo encontraría nada más que cuerpos sin vida.

Su búsqueda lo llevo a un bosque de pinos sin hojas, un terreno que conocía muy bien por lo cual se dio el lujo de trotar rápidamente por este terreno, a pesar de su velocidad sus cascos no producían ningún sonido, su abrigo no rosaba con las ramas, solo detenía su marcha cuando escuchaba el sonido de pasos o el de ramas al romperse y luego emprendía su marcha nuevamente. Su travesía por el bosque termino cuando pudo ver una base improvisada, eran un grupo de tiendas y varios fogatas con soldados enemigos charlando y riendo. A un lado dentro de un cerco con alambres de púas se encontraban los ponies que habían sobrevivido y que habían convertido en prisioneros.

Eran al menos 32 soldados los que custodiaban a sus aliados, atacar seria un completo suicidio pero no había ninguna opción. De entre los soldados enemigos uno se destacaba por su vestimenta, parecía ser el líder del grupo. Hunter hizo levitar su arma con su magia y se preparo para el disparo. Apuntó lentamente mientras consideraba la distancia, el viento, el rango de efectividad de la mira, la gravedad y otros cálculos que realizaba su mente. Pero antes de presionar el gatillo con su magia y enviar al oficial de los perros al otro mundo, algo provoco revuelo y confusión en el campo y de la nada la mitad de los soldados abandonaron la base dejando atrás solamente a 16 soldados esparcidos por toda la base.

A estos soldados restantes se les notaba la inexperiencia, dejaban sus armas en el suelo sin vigilancia alguna, bebían cerveza mientras estaban en servicio ni siquiera podían marchar decentemente. Hunter tuvo una idea y tomo su arma y realizo un disparo que mato a uno de los soldados que se encontraba reunido con cinco de sus compañeros lo que provoco que todo el campamento se pusieran alerta, luego realizo otro disparo el cual hirió en una pierna a uno de los soldados que se encontraba cerca de los prisioneros.

Los perros tomaron sus armas y buscaban al tirador misterioso sin abandonar el perímetro del campamento, Hunter disparo por tercera vez, ahora hiriendo en el brazo a un soldado que se encontraba dentro de su tienda.

Hunter alejó la mira de los soldados y observo a sus compañeros y por la mirada en sus rostros se podía notar que habían entendido el plan. Entonces los ponies dibujaron una sonrisa sádica en sus rostros mientras movían sus bocas articulando palabras inaudibles para el tirador que los observaba. Podía ver como los perros se acercaban para escuchar lo que decían y entonces uno de ellos salió corriendo para refugiase en su tienda, pero otro de ellos comenzó a hablarle a sus compañeros haciendo que estos evitaran ser víctimas del pánico como su compañero que se refugiaba en su tienda. Esto obviamente fue desagrado para Hunter el cual no tuvo reparos en atravesar el cráneo del enemigo para repartir el ejemplo entre sus semejantes, ejemplo que fue bien recibido por los perros que comenzaron a darse a la fuga mientras los ponies se burlaban de ellos.

Un campamento abandonado fue lo que quedo tras el ataque del francotirador que había salido de su escondite para ver a sus aliados fuera del cerco y cargando las armas que habían dejado sus enemigos.

- Muchas gracias compañero – dice uno de los soldados mientras recargaba su arma – fue un buen plan asustarlos.  
- Un placer – dice Hunter – pero debemos irnos de aquí rápidamente.  
- ¿alguien sabe porque los pulgosos se fueron del campamento hace solo unos momentos?  
- Ni idea, solo sé que por fin somos libres.

Mientras cada pony tomaba un arma, municiones y algunas provisiones.

- ¡Deja de comer y comienza a trotar!  
- Pasa dos días sin nada más que nieve para comer y beber y haber como te va.  
- Al menos apúrate que los pulgosos pueden volver en cualquier momento.  
- Miren lo que encontramos chicos – dice uno de los soldados equinos mientras arrastraba a uno de los soldados perros, el cual se había escondido en su tienda - ¿Qué hacemos con él?  
- ¡Por favor no me hagan daño! – dice el perro rogaba por si vida acostado en la nieve mientras usaba sus patas para taparse el rostro.  
- Déjenmelo a mí – dice el equestriano mientras apunta el cañón de su arma a la cabeza del canino.  
- Alto – dice uno de los equestrianos que parecía ser el líder del grupo – algo me está dando mala espina desde el principio. Tú – dice señalando con el casco al soldado perro – dime porque se fueron el resto de tus compañeros.  
- No lo sé – el líder del grupo hizo una señal y enseguida el pony que lo había amenazado anteriormente le atravesó el costado derecho de un disparo – AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH ¡ESTA BIEN, ESTA BIEN! Les tendieron una emboscada, colocaron artillería no muy lejos de aquí y disparan en breve, solo están esperando que el resto de los soldados se refugien en un lugar seguro.  
- Maldición – dijo el líder del grupo – debí imaginarlo, a moverse soldados, que sus cascos no les fallen ahora.

Cada pony corrió hacia el bosque en busca de refugio y pronto se comenzó a escuchar el sonido de disparos y en poco tiempo el sonido ensordecedor de las municiones explosivas impacto en el suelo arrojando pedazos de madera y de tierra como esquirlas mortales a cualquiera que no haya sido destrozado por el estallido de la pólvora. Dos de los soldados fueron alcanzados directamente por un disparo y sus cuerpos desaparecieron junto con un segmento del bosque. Hunter iba al frente del grupo ya que era muy ágil en ese tipo de terreno pero sus compañeros tenían problemas para atravesarlo. Un grito desgarrador se pudo escuchar aún en medio del sonido que provocaban las explosiones, Hunter giró la cabeza y observo a un pegaso en el piso y la nieve alrededor de él se había teñido de rojo, Hunter se acercó rápidamente a él para ver sus heridas

- Mi pierna – decía el soldado señalando su pierna perforada por madera que había hecho la función de metralla.  
- Eres un pegaso – dijo Hunter improvisando un torniquete con un pedazo de tela - ¿Por qué no vuelas?  
- Nos rompieron las alas para que no pudiéramos escapar.  
- ¿Qué ocurrió? – dijo un unicornio que se acercó para ver el estado de su hermano de armas.  
- Una herida en la pierna, nada grave – dijo el soldado herido tratando de calmar a su compañero.  
- Tienen que alejarse de mí – razono Hunter.  
- ¿de que estas hablando? – cuestionó el unicornio  
- Ellos me quieren a mí, no ha ustedes si se alejan de mí estarán bien.  
- Pero no puedes arriesgarte así ¡te mataran!  
- No importa, solo soy un soldado es mi deber morir por el bien de mis compañeros.  
- Yo también soy un soldado y no te dejare solo.  
- No es momento de discutir  
- Eso te lo digo yo a ti, tú tienes más probabilidades de sobrevivir ya que conoces el terreno y además eres la amenaza más temida por el enemigo, yo seguramente moriré en unos días o semanas con algo de suerte.  
- Perdemos tiempo.  
- Entonces calla y escucha.

Minutos más tarde el fuego de artillería había cesado y patrullas de perros recorrían el bosque en busca de su objetivo. Entonces de la nada apareció un soldado un pony que vestía ropas blancas mientras trotaba a toda velocidad por el bosque y casi al mismo tiempo otro pony comenzó a trotar en dirección contraria cargando a un compañero herido en su lomo.

- ¡Maten al de blanco!  
- ¿pero qué hay de los otros que escaparon?  
- ¡Ellos no importan, solo importa matar a ese tirador!

Tal como estaba planeado los perros persiguieron al tirador lo cual le dio tiempo al resto de escapar. Ya lejos de aquel lugar los ponies que habían escapado decidieron que ya estaban suficientemente lejos y decidieron tomar un descanso y solo unos instantes después llegó un pony cargando a un compañero sobre su lomo. Se acercó al resto de sus compañeros y puso al pony que llevaba en su lomo en la nieve.

- Hiciste lo que debías – dijo el pony herido.  
- No estoy seguro de haber hecho lo correcto, lo más seguro es que lo atrapen.  
- Eso es lo más seguro, pero desde un principio sabía que iba a morir. Se sacrificó para que nosotros pudiéramos disfrutar de un nuevo día.  
- Que las puertas del cielo están abiertas para su alma.

Mientras dentro del bosque.

- ¡Lo tenemos señor! – dice un soldado de los perros mientras con la ayuda de otro arrastraban a un pony dejando un rastro de sangre por donde esta pasaba.  
- Perfecto, tráiganlo aquí – dice el perro mientras el pony es arrogado frente a este – Ahora eres nuestro desgraciado – entonces el perro arranco la capucha del abrigo revelando a un pony de color celeste con una melena color azul – pero…  
- ¿Sorprendido? – dice el pony con una sonrisa en su rostro y un rastro de sangre que bajaba de su boca – yo y White Hunter cambiamos de ropa, así es, el pony que escapo en dirección contraria a la mía era el pony que estaban buscando.  
- Tú… ¡maldito!  
- En este momento debe de estar preparando su rifle para salir a cazarlos, no se sorprendan cuando una bala atreviese el cráneo de cada uno – las palabras del pony hacían que sus enemigos comenzaran a sentirse nervioso y revisar el perímetro con sus armas – él sigue libre, nunca lo verán llegar hasta que sea demasiado tarde.

- Muchas gracias por tu sacrificio – pensaba Hunter mientras trotaba junto con sus compañeros hacia el imperio de cristal – aunque nunca supe tu nombre prometo honrar tu recuerdo hasta el último de mis días.

Y Hunter siguió cazando entre las blancas estepas durante todo el periodo que duro la guerra. A pesar de los numerosos esfuerzos para acabar con su vida, Hunter siempre logro escapar con vida y convertirse en el tirador más temido de todo Equestria.


End file.
